


Quake

by sangriawine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Inhumans - Freeform, daisy as a hunter!, deandaisy, quake - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, spn/aos crossover, the aos team is really bad in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangriawine/pseuds/sangriawine
Summary: When Sam has a vision of a girl with mysterious powers, him and Dean look for her. Turns out she's a lot harder to find than they thought. That is, until she ends up finding them.OrDaisy Johnson is thrust into the world of the Winchesters.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Sam Winchester, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Quake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



He's asleep when it happens. Images flashing in his brain. A woman in ruins, covered in rocks and ash. She's in some medical room next, a man with a Scottish accent is upsetting her and she ends up exploding the lights in the room. Afterwards, she's in a room with maybe four other people. The room is shaking and an older man asks the brunette, "Skye, what's doing this?" She replies, saying it was her doing. The others move to secure her but she moves away, getting so frustrated that she breaks the windows. Without her hands or some sort of weapon. The girl is running away after that. Sam sees her fighting a group of men next, she's just about to punch one of the men in the face when he wakes up with a loud gasp.

Dean is asleep when he hears it, immediately sitting up to check on his brother. "Sammy? You okay?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Another vision?" The older brother asks.

He nods again, turning towards Dean. "Yeah, some girl. I think she's like me."

"Like you? You mean you think the same demon fed her blood when she was a baby?" Dean questioned.

"Well that would explain her obvious powers from the vision."

"She could just be a witch." He offered.

Sam shook his head. "No, she's no witch. She looked scared. She didn't know what she was doing or how to stop it."

Dean replied, "Okay. Tell me what you saw."

The younger brother stood up from his bed and started to pace back and forth, "At first I saw her covered in rocks. She looked hurt. But then she was in some medical ward. Some guy was bothering her, she kept telling him to stop talking. She was crying before she lost control and somehow made the lights explode. Then she was in some room with maybe three or four people and the room was shaking. Some old guy asked her what was doing it and she said she was. They tried to take her down but she exploded the windows behind her without touching them and ran away. The last thing I saw, she was fighting a group of guys. She's about to punch him and I woke up right after."

"This girl have a name?"

"Skye."

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this? Who the hell knows. I just want Daisy to meet the Winchesters and become part of the family since the AOS team isn't good enough for her.


End file.
